memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Terran Empire/Caretaker/Chapter Four
In the command center the holo-table shows the data of what they got from the station as Typhuss explains the data to the rebels. Data on new weapons, shields and new classes of ships says Typhuss as he looks at them. Kira looks at the image. It looks like a dreadnought Galaxy-class vessel, phaser cannon, third warp nacelle able to reach speed of warp 9.979, quantum torpedoes and a few Defiant-class vessels if they get these ships on the frontlines we're dead Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. There are design plans for these ships, you could build them and use them against the Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. If we build these ships we'll have the Empire on the run Kira says as she looks at him then at the other rebels. Typhuss looks at her. Let's use this data and its very useful to us says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and the others. Kira looks at him. Let's begin, Jadzia get a team together and start building these ships Major Kira says as she looks at Dax. She nods at her and takes a team. I'll take a squadron of ships to patrol the Badlands, Seska you and Typhuss plan out what our next move will be Kira says as she looks at both Typhuss and Seska. Typhuss looks at Kira. We will get right on it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. In his quarters Typhuss and Seska are working on the plan. So what's our next target going to be, got any ideas on that says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at him. There are a few shipyards that we can target Seska says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console she looks at him. Did you leave someone you cared about on Earth? Seska asked as she looks at him. He looks at her and tells her about a girl who was killed by a Terran firing squad. A girl, was killed by a Terran firing squad during my career says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. Seska looks at him. I'm sorry for your lost Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks, I didn't know her that well says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at him. We'll show these Terran monsters Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. There is a shipyard in the Lantaru sector, where they build many ships says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at the screen. Hmm, sounds like a great target Seska says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at her. Well I guess that's our next target then says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at him. I'll inform Major Kira of the next target Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She winks at him and leaves his quarters as Typhuss gets a device to block the transmission he's sending and the image of Captain Janeway appears. Commander what the hell was that back there? Captain Janeway says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. I had to do that, to make it look good so that the Maquis wouldn't get suspicious says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway on the screen. She sighs. No one was badly hurt but the task force was badly trashed, what's the next target you are going to attack? Captain Janeway says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. A shipyard in the Lantaru sector says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway on the screen. She smirks. Have you been getting close to anyone? Captain Janeway says on the screen. He mentions Seska. A Bajoran woman, named Seska says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway on the screen. She thinks. See what you can get from her Captain Janeway says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway on the screen. She ends the transmission. Seska rings his door bell and the doors open. Hey the Major is scheduling the attack first thing in the morning Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Ok, I see says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at him. I-I find you attractive you were risking your life to cover me I like men who do that Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I find you attractive as well, it was my job to cover you says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. Seska smiles at him. Thanks for the cover Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. They look at each other. Well, good night says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at him. Night Seska says as she looks at him. Before she left she kisses him on the cheek and walks out of his quarters as Typhuss stands there thinking.